


Target

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Symbiosis [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Choking, Death, Dirty Talk, M/M, Prostitution, Scratching, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side Story to Animals Chapter 12. Felix takes care of some loose ends at the end of Chapter 12. This is not required to understand Animals, however, it explains where Felix is at the end of the chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target

**Author's Note:**

> Locus and Felix are a couple in the main part of the story.

“Yo, Allen.” Felix walked in the room, almost predatory in his walk. Man he loved coming in like this. _The guy has no idea._ “Got the job done just like you wanted. Guy never even saw us-- well, me, coming. You would have loved to see his face. Definitely something that sticks with you.” Felix crossed the room, lightly swishing his hips and shed his codpiece and chest plate, taking a seat in the man’s lap. He left his greaves and gauntlets on, his knives safely tucked away for now.

“Good job then. It’s always pleasing when you come home with good news. Where’s Locus?” Allen asked, running his hands over Felix’s thighs and tucking between them.

“Back at his bunk. Said he wanted to clean up. Things got a little… messy. You know how it goes.” Felix leaned in to lick the shell of the older man’s ear, grinning and parting his thighs a little. “I’m all yours for the time being. What do you have in mind?”

“You.” Allen turned Felix on his lap, grasping his hips and grinding his hardening cock against the back of Felix’s body suit. “You know I fucking love it every time you come back and tell me every time you have a successful mission. Like my own personal murder kitten.”

“Well when you put it that way,” Felix purred, rolling his eyes before he looked back, licking his lips and grinding back against him. “I’m not just a murder kitten for anyone, you know?”

“Only the ones who pay top dollar?” Allen held up the datapad, showing his own private bank account and the proof that he was transferring the amount he and Felix agreed on prior to the mission, as well as a little extra. Felix’s curled his lips into a grin, standing up from his position to turn around and straddle the older man’s lap, running his finger through the silver hair.

“You know how much I love it when you give me that top dollar too. Just a bonus to every bit of having you as my employer,” Felix breathed into his ear, relishing in the shiver he got in response. Felix loved knowing he was affecting him so much and the man was so easy to turn on. He could walk in naked and that man would be instantly hard and he used the opportunity to do so whenever he could, just for the extra bit of cash it would get him on his next paycheck.

“You do like your bonuses.” Allen’s hands wandered to Felix’s ass, bringing them closer to grind up on him.

“You know,” Felix started, grinding his hips down into the map’s lap, rubbing his own growing hardness against the one straining in the man’s pants, “tonight could be that night that I let you do that thing that I wouldn’t even let you do if you paid me.” Felix leaned toward the man’s ear, whispering more for effect and to feel the power he had over him again, making him shiver. He pressed his fingers into Allen’s collar bone just enough to elicit that moan he always enjoyed hearing, dragging a nail under the man’s high collar and unbuttoning his shirt enough to drop his teeth lightly against his skin. Allen ground up again, pulling Felix close to him.

“You going to fuck me off tonight or are you just being a tease like you always are?” Allen’s eyes were filled with lust as he ran his fingers through Felix hair, mussing up his mohawk and while he wouldn’t admit it right then, infuriating Felix enough to kill the man right there.

“Mmm you know I love it when you touch me,” he purred into the older man’s ear, leaning forward again to bite on the side of Allen’s neck as he worked the rest of his shirt open. Felix delighted in the hiss that escaped Allen’s mouth as he drug his nails down his chest, angry red marks left behind. _Not going to answer your question you fat, old prick. Not until you beg._ He grinned at the dark, purple mark that he left on his neck, only stopping when Allen yelped out, complaining that Felix was being too rough for once.

“Too much, too much,” he gasped out, still grinding up against Felix’s ass and panting for him, despite his protests.

“I thought you liked it when I gave you too much. You didn’t seem to complain last time.” Felix flashed another grin, switching his attentions to the other side of his neck and wrapping his hand around Allen’s throat. He squeezed lightly but didn’t go beyond that, unsure he would be able to stop once he went down that road. No, Felix had other plans for that wrinkled, old neck.

“Last time you didn’t give enough. You left me to cum by myself after you got off. Shouldn’t have even paid you for it.” Allen groaned at the lips on his skin, urging Felix to bite a little harder. Felix complied, sinking his teeth in and making him groan, Allen’s cock twitching under him.

“See, you say that now, but you’re still here panting under my fingers and I know you’re aching to just bury yourself in me. I know you’ve thought about it too. I know you want to fuck me.” Felix whispered the words so they would have the most effect, dragging his nails over the back of his neck and licking his ear lobe. “Wouldn’t you like that.”

The strangled ‘yes’ that left his lips was all Felix needed to slide back on his lap, reaching down to free the already straining cock from the pants that confined it. Felix then stood up from his lap, unzipping part of the lower half of his flight suit, freeing his own cock and stroking it. He ran his fingers over the tip of his cock, smearing the precum on his thumb and popping it into Allen’s mouth. The man groaned again, stroking himself as his tongue lavished over Felix’s thumb, sucking it clean.

“Eager tonight, aren’t you?” Felix kept unzipping, exposing his ass. He reached into his tactical pack, pulling out a bottle of lube that just earned him a snort. “You don’t expect me to take your cock dry, do you?” _No way in hell._

Allen shook his head, requesting Felix turn around so he could watch while he prepped himself, pressing fingers into himself and showing him. “Do you like watching me?”

“God yes, another finger. I know you like feeling full and just the two you’re using aren’t going to be enough to get you ready.” Allen’s voice had gone breathless at this point as his hand sped up.

“Slow down there tiger or there isn’t going to be any reason for this.” Felix pressed another finger into himself anyway as he rolled his eyes, knowing that he could get away without it.

After a few minutes of listening to Allen beg him to let him fuck him now and trying to rush the preparations that he had previously asked to see, Felix resettled himself on Allen’s lap, the older man’s cock resting on the curve of his ass just behind him. Felix lifted his hips, feeling the tip of Allen’s cock press against him.

“You ready for this?” he asked, rubbing his thumbs over Allen’s nipples and pressing as his hips bucked from it.

“What about the--?” Allen started, slightly hesitant.

“Condom? You’re about to thrust into my ass and you’re worried about the condom now?” Felix shook his head, pressing his hips down and taking him in, Allen’s arguments soon leaving him with a groan as his hands helped guide Felix’s hips to take in more of his cock. Allen’s eyes slipped shut and Felix knew based on previous experiences, they wouldn’t open again for some time. He had to play it careful though because he couldn’t get caught. Felix settled on Allen’s lap for a few moments before raising his hips, delighting when Allen threw his head back and groaned out.

“Fuck the condom. God, you feel better than I imagined.” Allen’s hand gripped tight to Felix’s hips and helped pull him down again, filling him up and Felix had to choke back a moan himself. _Not used to this, not at all._ Felix put a hand over Allen’s throat to steady himself, knowing what the man liked in regard to balances of power. He squeezed around his shaft as well, drawing out another series of moans as Felix rode his cock. Felix leaned forward, licking over the bite marks he had left before.

“Do you like finally fucking me? Do you enjoy the feel of your cock inside me?” Felix upped the dirty talk, knowing that Allen couldn’t resist it and it would get the two of them closer to the eventual climax of their union. Allen’s cock twitched inside him and Felix grinned. “You do like it, you dirty man. Get them when they’re just barely legal. You like fucking young, tight asses, don’t you, you sick fuck.” His cock jumped again and Felix tightened his grip slightly.

“Fucking hell, Felix,” Allen rasped out, slightly hoarse from moaning and the hand on his throat. “You keep this up and I’m going to cum before we even get going.” Felix took this as his cue to speed up, taking him in over and over as Allen’s groans got louder. He dug into his tactical pouch, grabbing one of his throwing knives and kept it concealed in his other hand as the man got closer to completion. A few more minutes and Felix released his hand from Allen’s throat as the man thrusted up, cumming deep inside him and holding his hips down. Felix curled his lip in disgust and dragged his knife deep across his throat from ear to ear, leaning back a little to watch the blood cascade down his chest.

Allen’s throat bubbled from where Felix had sliced his trachea, his hands coming up to try to keep the blood from rushing out of him as he sputtered and bled out. Felix looked over at the doorway, waving to Locus with a wink and got up off Allen’s lap, some of the dead man’s cum dribbling out of him as he stood. He grabbed the corner of the dead man’s shirt, wiping up the cum trailing out of his ass, grasping his cock and pumping out what he needed to cum on the still bleeding corpse in front of him.

After zipping up his body suit and getting his armor on again, Felix leaned over to the datapad on the desk, pushing the necessary buttons to drain Allen’s accounts. He turned around before he left, spitting on Allen’s corpse. Felix turned to Locus when he got to the doorway, trailing his finger under Locus’ chin and walked past him with a sway to his hips.

“Come on. I got the money, and he’s dead. Let’s go see what the new boss has for us.”

 


End file.
